Mary Elizabeth Kail
Mary Elizabeth Kail (1828 - January 28, 1890) was an American poet and newspaper editor. Life She was born Mary Elizabeth Harper in 1827 or 1828 in Washington, D.C. to Andrew Harper and Mary McDermott-Roe. Her mother was the daughter of Cornelius McDermott-Roe, laborer in the employ of George Washington. Mary's father Andrew died young, possibly of malaria, while Mary and her sister Virginia Harper were children. Mary and Virginia relocated together to Carroll County, Ohio On May 18, 1843 Mary married Gabriel Kail (1814-1888). Mary and Gabriel had 5 children: Maria Bell Kail (1844-1917), Virginia Elizabeth Kail (1847-1917), Albert Kail (1856-?), Emma Kail (c1857-?), and actor Jay Wirt Kail (1861-?). By 1878, Mary Kail was editor of the Connotton Valley Times in Carroll County. In the late 1880s, she was a clerk for the United States Department of Treasury. She lost her position in September 1885 due to a change in administration. Her husband Gabriel died in 1888, and was buried in the Leesville Cemetery near the residence of their daughter Virginia (Kail) Price in Carroll County, Ohio. Mary remained in Washington, where she spent the remaining 2 years of her life. residing Jay Wirt Kail at 1408 P Street, NW. She died in 1890 at Garfield Hospital, which once stood on the land presently occupied by Cardiozo High School in Northwest Washington, DC. The funeral was at her son's residence shortly thereafter. It is presumed that Jay buried his mother at a cemetery somewhere in the District of Columbia, possibly alongside her parents, although her grave has not been located. Writing While residing in Ohio, Kail authored numerous poems and songs, and continued to do so upon her return to Washington. A compilation of her work entitled Crown Our Heroes, and other poems" was published by Leland Stanford. Popular compositions from this work include "Crown Our Heroes" (the text of which is provided below) and "Ohio". On the publication of her book, it is said that "Mrs. Mary E. Kail, of Ohio, who had written many popular campaign songs for the Republicans, was turned out from the Treasury by the reformers, although a good clerk. She wished to publish her poems to pay rent, buy groceries for a large family. Mrs. Stanford hearing of the case, published the first edition free, which cost her about $500, thus placing the poor poetess on her feet at once."Elizabeth Moore Chapin, American Court Gossip; or, Life at the National Capital, Chapin & Hartwell, 1887, 225-226. Google Books Web, May 31, 2018. The book sold 250,000 copies. Crown Our Heroes Crown our heroes, the soldiers, whose spirits have fled To the land of the blest; crown the heroic dead. Let the fair hand of woman weave garlands of flowers Kissed by heaven’s pure sunlight in sweet morning hours. Go tenderly, gently, and scatter them where Our heroes are sleeping! Go scatter them there. Crown our heroes, the soldiers, who sleep on the shore Where the call of the bugle can wake them no more. Men who fought to defend us—oh, can we forget The tribute of glory we owe to them yet? Bring love’s fairest offerings, with tears and with prayer And gratefully, sacredly scatter them there. Crown our heroes, the soldiers, whose grandeur and power Saved our own dear Columbia in war’s troubled hour. When amid the fierce struggle each soul was a host, Who was ready to die lest his country be lost. They are dead! They are dead! What now can we do As a token of love for the noble and true? Crown our heroes, the soldiers. Oh! Scatter the flowers O’er the graves of the dead; they are yours, they are ours. Men who fought for the flag, and our foes in the fray; For as brothers they sleep, both the blue and the gray. And true to our banner, our offerings we bring— Blushing roses of summer, and violets of spring. Crown our heroes, God bless them! No true heart must lag; Crown the dead and the living who stood by the flag. Through the oncoming ages let each have a name Carved in letters of gold in the temple of fame; For the bright stars of freedom — our banner unfurled — Is the joy of Columbia, the pride of the world! Publications *''Crown Our Heroes, and other poems''. Washington, DC: Judd & Detweiler, 1887.Crown our heroes, and other poems (1887), Internet Archive. Web, Mar. 3, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Mary Elizabeth Kail at Wiksource (3 poems) ;Hymns *Mary Elizabeth Kail at Hymnary.org ;About *This article uses Creative Commons licensed content from Familypedia. Category:1828 births Category:1890 deaths Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from Washington, D.C.